fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Tsuki
Tsuki is a mostly enigmatic presence, with currently unknown origins and seemingly no relations to anyone. His liking of the "Neo Tokyo" scene is seen prominently through his outfit, and his skin is an ashy grey due to constant electricity harnessing throughout his body. However, he does have multiple spots in which his skin glows while he uses his Epithet. His exact personality is another unknown, due to his seemingly reserved nature resulting in him predominately keeping to himself. However, it is known that he is very interested in combat, with the potential challenge and thrill of the fight being the things that drove him to Destruction Bench Agreement. Powers Tsuki's Epithet, "Glow", allows him to harness the power of both chemicals and electricity as they surge through both his body and, more importantly, his lamp. This lamp is both used as his basic weapon by way of electrical discharge, and also determines the effects of his abilities by virtue of his Passive: "Element Exchange". Element Exchange allows him to switch the main element powering his lamp, thereby adding correlating effects to the rest of his powerset. His two elements of choice are: Krypton: Healing Oriented Neon: Damage Oriented As for his abilities, his "Akimbo" allows him to perform a second "Discharge" basic attack, while also giving him the opportunity to move again before using it. It is his only ability not directly impacted by Element Exchange. "Sting Like a Jellyfish" causes a chosen target to begin glowing. If the glowing target is an ally, they are harder to hit, Krypton heals them and anyone adjacent to them for one stamina at the end of their turn, and Neon gives them a +1 to their next attack. Meanwhile, if an enemy is chosen to glow, they take 1 damage and are easier to hit, Krypton causes the nearest ally of Tsuki's to be healed for one stamina, and Neon causes the nearest enemy of Tsuki's to also be affected by the "easier to hit" property. "Guronade!" lets Tsuki throw a glowstick out that deals 5 damage in a 3x3 area, and also causes glowing debris to be scattered in the area for Tsuki to utilize however he sees fit. Any enemies hit by it also take an additional 1 damage at the start of their next two turns, and Krypton boosts that damage to 2. Any allies hit by it get healed for 3 stamina, and Neon gives them an extra +1 on their next attack. If Tsuki does not want to use his lamp, he also has Edmund Lightbulbs he can throw out as a basic attack, and his Talent allows him to change the color of his body and lamp to whatever he chooses. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 8 In Tsuki's first and only true appearance in DBA, he participated in a PvP alongside Jamie J.J. Jolt and Allan Paris in what was soon revealed to be a Pokémon Battle. While Tsuki himself wasn't able to get many of his own attacks started in the beginning of the match, his swift commanding of his Pokémon Partner, Umbreon, helped soften up the enemy team a fair amount. That, plus his smart positioning (staying away from Benny) allowed him to stay healthy while his opponents wore themselves down. This strategy, while costing him his Umbreon, made it so he was one of the final two contestant standing. With both of their Pokémon defeated, he and Venus Vanderbelt engaged in a grueling fist fight in which neither of them were able to land the finishing blow. However, Tsuki eventually employed the technique of using his body's glow to temporarily blind Venus, giving him the opportunity to finish her off and win the match. Upon his victory, he was congratulated by the two announcers, Nova Sakuga and Dante Caeus, before "paying his respects" to Venus's unconscious body and leaving the arena. - Episode 50 Tsuki appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. He was almost immediately obliterated, able to gain a small electrical power boost from one of the arena's "Card Game Motorcycles" before getting attacked by P.W. and (ironically) being erased by Happy's "Lightning Vortex" Card. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters